Hermoine and Harry (Harry Potter) Series 1
by Nigthridder
Summary: Harry is captured by a mysterious man who wants him to marry Hermoine for a special reason. Series 2 is a completely different scenario.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT THE REAL AUTHOR HARRY POTTER. ALTHOUGH I WISH I COULD BE THE REAL AUTHOR. Have a nice time reading. No bad words will be included in this story, For you info. Please leave a comment if you want some more stories. Also sorry for the bad grammar. See ya.**

After harry defeated lord Voldemort, he and his two best friends Ron and Hermoine had a party. Suddenly Harry hears, a noise from outside.

"Hey guys I'm just going to go get fresh air for a minuter", says Harry.

"Okay", replies Hermoine and Ron in unison and giggle together after that.

When Harry goes outside his face is almost hit by a arrow. Harry stops and takes out his wand immediately.

Suddenly, Harry couldn't see anything.

"What where am I", screams Harry. "Who are you", adds Harry.

Harry suddenly realizes that he's not tied up and his wand isn't even taken away but, for some reason wasn't see's someone shadow coming. He could feel that the air around him was chilly.

Suddenly, a man appears in a green camouflage cape which has 2 knives on a belt around his waist along with a bow and arrow on his back.

"Hello Harry Potter", says the man.

"Who are you", replies Harry.

Suddenly Harry tries to punch the man in the face so he can knock him out. But, suddenly the man quickly moves out of the way and blocks Harry's punch, and finally gives Harry a kick in the stomach. Causing Harry to gasp since his lungs were cut from air.

"Don't try to fight", says the man.

"You won't win" giving harry the warning.

"My names Cape but, you can call me Ranger Cape Harry Potter", says Cape.

"Okay, what do you and Lord Voldemort (starts to get the idea that he's still alive in some sort of form) want with me?", says Harry with a wounded voice.

"I don't work for Lord Voldemort, in fact I am probably Lord Voldemort's worst enemy", replies Cape.

"Then what do you want with me", says Harry.

"I want you to become into a ranger like me", says Cape.

Revealing his face by taking off the hood from his head. Harry observed the man, he saw that the man had a small scar on his cheek. The man also looked like he was maybe around 60 years old due to the white beard he had but, still seemed to look strong enough to take on a dragon

"I don't want, I have other things to do", says Harry.

"Now if you show me the exit, I will take my leave", says Harry in annoyed voice.

"Okay walk through the waterfall and you will be back in your room Harry", says Cape in a calm voice.

Harry starts walking but suddenly stops when the man says, "just like your father".

"What", says Harry immediately.

"I knew your father as my apprentice and he was going to become a ranger like me until he was killed by lord Voldemort. Also, just for your knowledge your mother was considered a co-ranger", says Cape in the same calm voice.

"Also, it was your parent's wishes that you would fall their foot steps and turn into a ranger too", adds Cape.

"You.. knew my... mom... and dad", says Harry in a startled voice.

"Yup I knew them alright", says Cape in that same eerie calm voice.

"How am I supposed to believe you", says Harry in a unsatisfied voice.

"Here's your proof", Cape says.

Harry sees a knife which says James potter in golden letter and he also sees a green cape saying his mother's name written in silver letters. He touches his father knife and he just knew that it was his father's and he also had the same feeling when he touched his mother's cape.

"How do you.. know them?", says Harry in a startled voice again.

"They were my 2 apprentices. That's one of the reasons why they became such great wizards along with the fact that they went to Hogwarts.", replies Cape.

"If they wanted me to follow their footsteps. I will.", says Harry in a bold voice.

"Good. Because now their's only one ranger and one apprentice. The other 3 final rangers were killed by Lord Voldemort. Your mom, dad, and finally Dumbledore.", says Cape in a low mumbling voice.

"So it's just you and me?", say Harry.

"Yup", says Cape.

"Okay, so how do I become your apprentice and then turn into a ranger", says Harry in a bold confident voice.

"There are 3 requirement for becoming an apprentice, first you have to me married to a girl that the flying ring chooses, then you will have to pass the apprentice test, and finally you have to have a special power.", says Cape in a serious voice.

"Do you agree", says Cape.

"Yes", says Harry confidently.

Out of no where Cape takes out a paper and tells Harry to sign it. Harry ends up signing it after reading every single article but before that he asks "who does the ring choose?", says Harry." It chooses a person who is worthy for you and will be able to take the honor and responsibilities of a co-ranger", replies Cape. Finally after a long discussion about the ring, Harry signs the paper.

"Okay let's see who's the lucky lady then", says Cape.

Cape takes out a yellow ring with a diamond bow and arrow on it. He waves it around for a few seconds suddenly, a sort of portal comes out reveling a face which is a girl with curly red hair.

Suddenly Harry realizes that the girl he was looking at was Hermoine.

"I can't marry her she's marrying Ron", says Harry.

"Well you have to, and I will do anything to get you married with her",says Cape.

"You have 5 days to get at least engaged with Hermoine.", says Cape.

"WHAT", says Harry.

Suddenly he was kicked out the waterfall and that's when he realized he had no choice but, to convince Hermoine to marry him.

Two days already passed by and he still hadn't even think about proposing to Hermoine yet, on the third day he was going crazy. He saw hermoine in the library, he was nervous and had butterflies in his stomach but he had to do it.

"Hey Hermoine", says Harry.

"Hey Harry", says Hermoine.

"Um, Hermoine ... will you... marry me?",says Harry who was mumbling

"Stop kidding around Harry, you know I am going to marry Ron soon",says Hermoine

"Yeah that was just a ha.", says Harry who turned on and walked away.

Suddenly Hermoine realized that Harry wasn't joking when he saw a golden object shaped like a ring sticking out. Suddenly, she realized that if she choose one over the other that would cut there friendship. She knew only her family could help her choose who to marry. So she calls her mom using her magic cellphone.

"Mom", says Hermoine.

"Yeah", says Hermoines mom.

"I need help, Ron and Harry both proposed to me and I don't know who to choose, they both are equally important to me", say Hermoine

"Choose Harry", suddenly her Mom says.

"Sorry if I offended your friend Ron but Harry seems like a better choice then Ron dear in many ways, like maturity and how you will be supported", says Hermoine's Mom

"Harry has a lot of money to support you and your crazy ideas while Ron can't help you achieve everything you wanted to do in life dear, like going to oxford magic school", says Hermoine's Mom

"I was thinking about that too",says Hermoine.

"Well thanks for the help anyways",says Hermoine and she left the call.

**What Hermoine's thinking-**

**Harry's always stood up for me while Ron always teased but, everybody will look up to Harry and I will always be in his shadows. But, Harry has both the money and the brain to make her dreams come true unlike Ron who pretty much at average intelligence and doesn't have a lot of money. I think Harry does look like the better choice and I won't have to worry about my family opposing me from him unlike Ron since my Family is completely okay with me marrying Harry as my mom showed her expressions towards Harry.**

**That's it, I should marry Harry if I want to be successful in my life or I should marry Ron if I want to just life of a regular woman.**

She suddenly sees Harry walking by and she leaps into Harry's arms and hugs him hard. Harry is completely surprised by what just happened. Suddenly, Hermoine said I'll happily marry you Harry. Then Harry took out the ring which he had gotten from Cape (aka the choosing ring), when it went on to Hermoines ring finger, the ring suddenly started changing colors and shapes but, finally stopped at a simple small golden ring with a beautiful shining blue green emerald ring on Hermoine's ring. Hermoine couldn't believe it that she was so happy that she was jumping up and down and hugged Harry, while Harry was completely confused. She told Harry that the ring had a demeriond (came up with idea- diamond + emerald) which is a very powerful and beautiful piece of stone which can be used to protect a family from attackers like for example Lord Voldemort she states. She suddenly laid a soft and quick kiss on Harry's cheek and gave another kiss which was planted right on his lips but this one lasted seconds. After the kisses Hermoine pulled Harry into her room and she said "what do we do now".

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harrys POV**

It's been 5 days since Hermoine has accepted me as her fiance. I'm still recovering from the shock that she actually said "yes". As I was thinking about Hermoine, I was grabbed by the back and pulled into the walls. I knew exactly who it was, Cape. I couldn't see anything for a few seconds and then I saw Cape leaning against a stone wall.

"So you were able to complete my first task, of getting engaged with Hermoine… Good", says Cape.

"Now you must marry her and then tell her about me and the secret society of the rangers, understand", adds Cape.

"I understand Cape", I say.

"Good", says Cape.

"So, what now", I ask Cape.

"We'll begin when you and your wife's training when you married, okay", says Cape.

"Also, there are more of", Cape whispers.

"WHAT! How can you not tell me", I scream.

"Harry, the ones left are too old to even fight a child", Cape says.

"All they do is the paperwork for the Rangers", adds Cape.

"Oh, ok", I say.

"Also, how come you don't have a wife", I ask him. Since I observed that none of his fingers has a ring on.

"Not now, I'll tell you later", says Cape.

"We'll talk after your married, bye", says Cape.

As I was about to say something, I was back where I was before. I turn to my left and see Hermoine and Ron.

"Hermoine who's ring is that", Ron asks.

"Well… uh…. you see… Harry proposed to me… and I um…. Accepted", says Hermoine.

"WHATTTTT!", screams Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron", Hermoine says.

**Hermoine's POV**

I see Harry out of the corner of my eye and start running towards him. I give Harry a hug and stand behind him.

"HARRY HOW COULD YOU", says Ron

"I'm sorry… it's just… I have to marry her", says Harry.

"Yeah right, all you want is to have everything to yourself, you already have the title of the one killing Lord Voldemort and you already have tons of money, why would need her?", yells Ron.

"I hope you and Hermoine end up the same way as your parents Harry", Ron screams and runs away.

I see Harry collapse in front of me. I help Harry up and take him to his bedroom where I hug him as tightly as I could. Ron is so irritating, why would he say that now I see what Ron's true colors. Ron doesn't even care about others, if Harry was in the same situation as Ron he would have handled it differently, less violently. After 2 hours of hugging Harry, I stood up and said "Harry I'm so sorry", I said.

"It's not your fault Hermoine", Harry says.

**Harrys POV**

I can't believe Ron would bring up parents, he knows sensitive I'm about my parents. Hermoine hugging, makes me feel a lot better, I see why the ring chose Hermoine and not any other girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

It's almost time for me and Hermoine to get married. I invited practically everyone I knew to my wedding but, Ron since I didn't want him making a scene and I was still pretty offended by what happened yesterday. I looked at my watch and saw there were only 5 minutes till the wedding, I was so nervous that I think I'd rather fight a dragon. I looked at my watch and saw it was time to go. I was greeted by a bunch of friends when I came out.

"Do you accept Hermoine Granger as your wife Harry Potter", says the priest.

"Yes", I said.

"Do you accept Harry Potter as your husband Hermoine Granger", say the priest

"Yes", said Hermoine.

"You may kiss the bride", says the priest.

I inch my way towards Hermoine and plant my lips right on her. We kiss for a minute or two and then I inch away. After our marriage was done we had some food and danced for a while. After, the dance was over everyone left the ballroom we booked.

"So, where do you want to go", Hermoine asked.

"Home", I said.

"And where's that", she asked.

"Uh um, don't know", I said.

Suddenly Cape appears when we were just about to leave the ballroom.

"Congrats, Harry", says Cape.

"Thanks", I replied back.

"Um, who are you", asks Hermoine who was completely baffled.

"Well hello there, your the lucky girl who gets to marry Harry", says Cape.

"Okay, let's get going, and Harry training starts at 5 am sharp tomorrow. I'll send you two to your cabin which you'll be staying in", adds Cape.

Suddenly the world around us disappeared and we were in some sort of wood cabin.

"Harry what's happening", Hermoine asks as she grabs my hand.

"You'll know everything by tomorrow night, I promise", I said.

"Why not now", she asks.

"Because", I said.

"Let's go to bed", I added.

"Fine", Hermoine says clearly in an annoyed tone.

I saw that there was only one bed for us to sleep in so that I and Hermoine had to share beds, I jumped into bed since I was so tired but, I guess Hermoine was even more tired than me since she just slept on top of me. She had her head another my chin and curly hair spread across my chest, I slowly fell asleep by looking at her. We woke up to the sound of an alarm clock which was set at 5 am. Hermoine and I took a shower in the bathrooms taking turns. Finally, at five thirty we were ready to meet Cape. When I stepped outside I could see that we were behind a huge mountain range.

"You're late", says Cape.

"I'm sorry but, your not the boss of us Mr.", says Hermoine

Cape looks at me and says "Oh so Harry didn't tell you then did he".

"Tell me what", asks Hermoine.

"Well Hermoine you're going to be an assistant ranger to Harry who is going to be a ranger", says Cape.

"What's a ranger", Hermoine asks.

"A ranger is someone who protects both purebloods and half-blood no matter what", says Cape.

"Now Harry holds this gem and Hermoine hold this gem", says Cape.

I see that the gems are jet black, but suddenly they start changing colors rapidly from pink to blue. My stone stopped at the blue and Hermoine's stone stopped at the green.

"No wonder you two make such a perfect couple", says Cape.

"Why do we", I ask.

"Well Hermoine's gem says she will become a life ranger while your gem says you will become a water ranger which supports life", says Cape.

"Here are your weapons", Cape says.

Cape hands me a wooden bow and a bunch of arrows along with 2 daggers (one big and one small), he hands Hermoine the same weapons except she also gets some sort of small amulet which she's told to wear it around her neck.

"What's this for", Hermoine asks.

"To identify you're a ranger", Cape says.

"How come Harry doesn't get one", she asks.

"Because I didn't finish handing out everything", Cape says.

I was given an amulet slightly bigger than hers and was told to wear it around my neck.

"Okay, now what you want to do is click the amulet", says Cape.

Hermoine and I click our amulets together. Suddenly our old clothes were gone and I was wearing a camo cape, green shirt and pants, a brown belt across my waist which had 2 slots for the dagger, and finally a sling to hold the bow and arrows. I looked at Hermoine and saw that she had the same items except her shoes were a different design from mine.

"I'll let you 2 talk, I know it's hard on you 2", says Cape and leaves us alone.

"Harry I'm scared", says Hermoine.

"Don't be, Cape seems to be a good guy", I said.

I move closer to Hermoine and hug her. Hermoine gives me a few kisses on the cheek. After a while, I sit down leaning against a tree and Hermoine rests her head on my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

After we were done looking at the sunrise, I helped Hermoine up so that we could get familiar with the place. Hermoine grabbed my hand as we walked around the cabin. I could see that the cabin was not much since it was made out of wooden logs and some of the logs seem to be rotting but still in good condition. I realized that the cabin was surrounded by tons of evergreen trees.

"Do you want to go into the forest, Hermoine", I asked.

"No", Hermoine said, tightening her grip on my hand.

We were going back to the cabin when I saw a small pump by the cabin. I realized this was how we were going to get water.

"Hermoine, go inside I'll be right behind you", I said.

"No, I'm not leaving you", she said.

"Hermoine I won't go anywhere, I just want to stay outside a bit more", I whined

"Then I will too", she said.

"Fine, you can stay with me", I said.

I wrapped my hands around Hermione's waist along with a kiss on her cheek and looked at the beautiful evergreen forest. I did this for a few minutes, and then we walked inside.

"Harry, I love you", Hermoine says.

"I love you too Hermoine", I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead since I was slightly taller than her.

We just snuggled and cuddled into each other for a few hours, and neither of us wanted to part from the other. As we were doing this we also gave other kisses and rested our heads on one another. Hours past by as we were snuggling with each other. As we did this we fell asleep on top of each other and didn't wake up until tomorrow mourning.

"Hermoine wakes up, we're late again, you know Cape's not going to like that", I said.

"Just a few more minutes", said Hermoine who hugged his chest tighter.

"Come on we're already late, let's go meet Cape outside", I said.

"No need for that", said Cape who once again came out of nowhere.

"When did you come in", I said as I was trying to wake up Hermoine.

"Don't wake her up, I taught you guys should have 1 month to yourselves so that you can understand each other", Cape said.

"Uh… Thanks", I said.

"Harry, keep her safe, although she may be a co-ranger she practically has the same amount of power you do and maybe even more than you in magic", Cape says.

"Also, Harry she has one more power which is that she can control you, not through magic but, through love that's why she almost all the time has and will win against you in anything. Use your amulet to get out of here by saying the place you want to go to", Cape added.

I looked at Hermoine after interpreting what Cape just said and looked back up. Cape was nowhere to be seen, once again he had pulled off the stunt of silently disappearing. Hermoine tightened her grip a bit more and started to wake up.

"Harry, let's go", Hermoine said.

"Cape gave us a month for us to do whatever we wanted to do", I said.

"Great", Hermoine said and pecked me on the cheek.

"So where do you want to go", I said.

"What do you mean, aren't we trapped in here?", Hermoine asked me.

"Nope", I said.

"We can just ask the amulet to take us somewhere", I added.

"Then can we go back to Hogwarts after we wash ourselves up", she asked me and made a puppy face which I just couldn't say no to.

"Sure", I said.

After we both had taken our baths and were ready for the day, I grabbed mine and Hermoine's amulet off the dresser so that we can go to Hogwarts. I gave Hermoine her amulet and grabbed her hand at the same time so that we wouldn't get separated when we're teleported.

"Take us to Hogwarts Amulet", I said.

My amulet glowed blue while Hermoine's amulet glowed green, I could faintly see the castle of Hogwarts imprinted on the Amulet. As I was looking at the Amulet suddenly I felt blind and I was at the entrance of Hogwarts with Hermoine holding my hand. I and Hermoine stopped holding hands since we were at our school and I'm pretty sure the teachers wouldn't like us holding hands.

"Harry, Hermoine just because you married each other doesn't mean you just ditch your studies", says Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry", me and Hermoine say in unison to professor McGonagall who seemed pretty pissed off of us.

"Alright, your late for class hurry up now", she said.

It was another regular day at Hogwarts except for the whole fact that I and Hermoine always had the same class and sat next to each other every time. We had the same classes at the same time since Hogwarts had a policy that married couples should be together during classes. As I and Hermoine were walking down the hallways heading back to our room (we had the same room since we insisted that we slept together, and luckily the Hogwarts administration allowed us), I saw Ron. Hermoine tightened her grip on my hand since ever since the day that Ron insulted me and Hermoine, she never felt comfortable around him anymore.

"Oh look it's Harry and his disgusting wife Hermoine", Ron said in a very salty voice.

"Hermoine let's go to our room", I said.

"What are you being cowards, just like your parents Harry", Ron said.

"Hermoine let's go to our room", I repeated.

"Hermoine are you going to listen to him or have you gone deaf eh", said Ron, this caused Hermoine to get tears which really triggered me.

I ran towards Ron like a Rhinoceros and knocked him straight into the wall.

"You insulted me, I was okay. You insulted my parents, I kept quiet. You insult my wife you'll pay for it Ron whether be a friend or not", I yelled at him with rage.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to our room quickly but gently. As soon as we entered our room and closed our door, Hermoine gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Harry, if it wasn't for you, I would have had a meltdown in the middle of the hallway", Hermoine said.

"Hermoine it's my duty as a husband to protect you from harm, I think we should sleep it's been a long day", I said.

As I was saying that Hermoine had already fallen asleep on my shoulder. I lifted her up by grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up to the bed along with plopping myself on the same bed as her. I grabbed her waist and pushed her towards me which caused her to grip my chest and let my lips rest on her forehead. It was a long but memorable night, that day.

Please subscribe to my channel in youtube for more chapters :) would be really helpful

channel/UCBSLgXeRPF2LfYnET7RlpjA?view_as=subscriber


End file.
